Jake-Puck Relationship
The Jake-Puck Relationship, more commonly known as Puckerbros, is the relationship between Jake Puckerman and Noah. They are half-brothers who were both fathered by Mr. Puckerman, although neither of them grew up with him. Overview Jake was conceived when their father had an affair with Tanisha Puckerman. Due to this, they grew up without knowing of each other's existence. That changed when Jake transferred to William McKinley High School in 2012. They get introduced by Will Schuester, who hopes that Puck will talk sense into his younger half-brother. Since then, Jake frequently turns to Puck for advice, and they also often undertake something with each other. Episodes When they first meet, Puck tells Jake that he remembers his parents arguing because a waitress was pregnant from his father. This child was Jake. S4= When Jake first auditions for the glee-club, he tries to keep his surname a secret because he doesn't want to be brought in contact with Puck. However, after looking into Jake's student report, Will discovers that they are related. He then calls Jake into his office to confront him about it. Jake thinks that Will is now considering letting him into New Directions due to him being Noah's brother, but Will denies it and says that he wants the glee-club to do the same good to him as it did to his half-brother. But Jake refuses, saying that he isn't his brother and doesn't want to lose his popularity in order to be in glee-club. (The New Rachel) After Jake beats up two jocks for insulting Mrs. Rose, Will takes him into the choir room in order to introduce him to Puck for the very first time. Jake acts repellent at first because he thinks that Noah has come to "straighten him out," but is able to see through him. He points out that Jake only acts that "badass" because of his fear of not being "important, or smart, or worth anything" just to prove something to his dad who, however, will never care about him, just like Puck himself did. He tells Jake that Mr. Schuester and the Glee Club were the ones to make him a man and that they will make Jake a man too if he joins. Puck then bids farewell to go back to Los Angeles, but not before reminding Jake that they are brothers. (Britney 2.0) As Jake sees Marley talking to Ryder, he calls Puck for advice on his situation with Marley, and his new friendship with Ryder and how it might affect things if he goes after her. Puck tells him to play it cool, and play nice since he has the Puckerman testosterone. He then advises him not to give up. (Dynamic Duets) Finn pairs Puck and Jake together for a mentoring session. In the rehearsals, Puck insults Jake's dancing, stating even he could do better. Later, they talk about girls, and begin to talk with Quinn. Quinn begins to confront Jake, but Puck defends him. (Thanksgiving) While Jake beats Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette up because they were bullying him, Puck walks by them and scares the two jocks off. When Jake asks what Noah had been doing at McKinley, he answers that he has to write a screenplay and is looking for inspiration at his former school. He then also admits, though, that he was wanting to see how Jake is. Jake claims to be fine, but Puck knows that it isn't so, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten into a brawl. Puck then invites Jake to come to California with him for some "mentoring" as he calls it. They ride to Los Angeles together on Puck's motorbike and visit the "Paramount Studios," which have become Puck's working place, and Puck shows his younger brother around immediately. In an attempt the show the others who they really are, they sing Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah together while dancing around the studio and even interrupting movie filmings. Afterwards, Puck takes Jake to a mansion that he claims is his, but this fraud is revealed when the true owner of the house returns and throws them out of it. Jake, disappointed, then tries to find out why his brother lied. Puck reveals that he is ashamed of the life he is living in Los Angeles, that he thought he would be unable to convince Jake to come to California with him otherwise, and because he feels lonely there. Jake, however, assures him that it was unnecessary to lie, because they are family. Puck isn't too impressed at first, because he predicts that his mother will make him have lunch at ‎Breadstix with her on Christmas Eve, but is convinced when Jake promises to come along as well and to bring his mother with him. Although Puck thinks their mothers hate each other, he agrees to what Jake says, that them coming together would be like a family gathering. In the next scene, the two brothers are having dinner with their mothers at Breadstix. Mrs. Puckerman and Tanisha Puckerman initially have nothing better to do than exchange insults. Puck and Jake then remind them together that Mr. Puckerman betrayed all four of them, and that they shouldn't have kept Puck and Jake apart because of him. Jake tells the women that he had the best week of his life together with Puck in Los Angeles, and that he has found a family in them. They then agree to be a family, even if they are an unusual one, and exchange cheers. Pleased with themselves for making good friends out of their mothers, Puck and Jake later hang out at the bar and watch them. Jake admits that he will miss Puck as soon as the latter returns to Los Angeles, but Puck the reveals that he is planning to move back to Lima. Then then join into the final performance of the episode together, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. (Glee, Actually) They have a coffee at the "Lima Bean," where Jake tells him that he is unsure whether he should date Marley or Kitty. His feelings for Marley, who won't let him on second base, conflict with his sexual desire, which Kitty ofters him to staunch. Puck, having heard the entire story, tells him that in his point of view romance is more important than sex and that he should choose a relationship with Marley over his lust. Jake is basically convinced by that, but is worried because of Kitty, who he doubts will accept a "no" to her ofter. Puck then promises to "take care of Kitty" and takes her to the Sadie Hawkins dance. (Sadie Hawkins) At the Lima Bean, Puck gives Jake advice about what to do on Valentine's Day for Marley. (I Do) |-| S5= They both sing in Seasons of Love, in which Puck gets a solo. Later, Jake looks sad while Puck is performing No Surrender in front of the New Directions, Will, Mercedes, and Mike, and he hugs Puck along with the others at the end of the song. (The Quarterback) Songs S4= ;Duets Puckermans 4x10.png|Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah (Glee, Actually)|link=Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) Trivia *Jake got a Star of David tattoo to match Puck's. (Glee, Actually) *Both of them have dated Kitty Wilde. *They have both done a Billy Joel solo. (Only the Good Die Young and My Life) Videos Gallery PUCKJAKE3.png PUCKJAKE1.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_00069.jpg 5467b99c2f4411e2a38422000a1f96a9 6.jpg QuinnPuckJake.jpg tumblr meb3grGKjN1qalsfmo1 500.gif Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0649.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0651.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0677.jpg Gle_410_performance_O_Hannukkah_tagged_640x360_12231235964.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0687.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0691.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0705.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0727.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0729.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0850.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_00318.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_00694.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_04035.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_1404.jpg Brospuckerman.jpg tumblr_meewi53MVQ1rxyf78o1_250.gif Tumblr meewi53MVQ1rxyf78o6 250.gif Tumblr meewi53MVQ1rxyf78o5 250.gif Tumblr meewi53MVQ1rxyf78o4 250.gif Tumblr meewi53MVQ1rxyf78o3 250.gif Tumblr meewi53MVQ1rxyf78o2 250.gif Thepuckerbros.png puckermen gobr.jpg|Puckermen GOBR Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Puckerbross4101.gif Navigational Category:Family Category:Relationships